


【猎人x猎人】No Light 4

by saltedwhale



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: 倒霉猎人4
Relationships: Hunter/Hunter
Kudos: 1





	【猎人x猎人】No Light 4

一枪爆头是否会令人快乐，答案根据当时情况与持枪者本身有不可分割的关系，但可以确定的是，猎人并不会因此感到快乐。  
——或者说，爆了黑色猎人的头不会让他快乐。  
猎人拿走了他的手炮，这是一种突发奇想的新的交换，也可以理解为这两个非恋人之间的小情趣。猎人在对方机灵将他复活之前快速逃离了现场，他开着快雀一路横冲直撞奔回飞船，然后直接飞回了高塔。  
高塔还是那个样子，倒是停机坪多了一个人，猎人最近都窝在地球，对于突然发生了什么几乎毫不知情。也只是几乎，他听到过一些消息，而比起那些东西，他当然会选择更在意的事。  
比如那个死去的术士。  
比如“过去”。  
猎人回到他们以往经常呆的地方，他和那个瞎了一只眼的人类术士经常窝在这边儿休息，有时候也有其他Guardian在，在人类术士没喝醉的时候，他会发神经似的跟每一个对他眼睛投来好奇目光的人说话，猎人就是这么跟他认识的，也是由于对方的主动才结束了没有搭档的一人小队生涯。  
在那段时间里，猎人可以算得上开心，只要人类术士不是每次放超新星的时候都大喊“尝尝我的紫色大宝贝吧！”，或者连问都不问直接坐进某个打量他身体的Guardian怀里并向对方保证人类的身体尝起来一样“可口”，的话。  
…其实也不是那么讨厌。猎人坐在那只架在空中的大型管道拐角往下看，这里可比刚才那栋楼高多了，虽然他尝试过也确定这没什么用，但再试一次好像也没什么坏处。  
“太危险了！在这儿脚滑可是会摔死的！”  
突然从上面冲出来的一名猎人拽住了他，这真是让人意想不到，猎人花了两秒理解了一下现状，装作“只是不小心没站稳”的样子向他道了谢。  
“难不成你在找那些神秘的小物件？”热心肠的猎人显然是想多了，他详细地向猎人介绍那些存在于高塔边边角角的小玩意儿，还附带了一些个人感想，欢快得让猎人发笑。  
不过他没真的笑出来，这不太礼貌，并且按照这位好心猎人目前表现出来的性格，他大概得向他解释自己为什么要笑吧。  
猎人再次谢过好心猎人，这位穿着全套至高绘图师的猎人exo显然非常高兴，如果他摘下覆面，那么此刻他一定笑得脸颊两边的发光组件都是亮的。  
“不过你该不会是心情不好吧？”好心猎人突然明白了什么，猎人不知道该庆幸他猜对了还是该庆幸他不会像教导新手一样告诉他别的“注意事项”，愣了几秒只发出了几个简单的音节。  
“打起精神来，当Guardian总是会遇到很多事，你不需要太在意，那会很累。”好心猎人拍拍他的肩甲发出鼓励。  
所以结果还是被“前辈教导”了，猎人顺着他的话点点头，这不讨厌，也可以理解成“有趣”。  
这段有趣的插曲在好心猎人的同伴叫他“不要管闲事”的时候结束了，但他驱走了少许灰暗，尽管持效很短，也足够让猎人找回一些从前的理智了。  
恢复精神是好事，但这种精神状态被黑色猎人撞见就不一定也是好事了。猎人从那根管道跳回去的时候差点儿落进黑色猎人怀里，猎人吓了一跳，下意识的后仰又让他跌了回去，还险些从管道上掉下去。  
黑色猎人也跟着跳下去，他抓着猎人的胳膊跳到管道连接的另一组建筑上，顺着旁边的小路拐进某个猎人从没来过的小房间里。  
“你怎么突然愿意回高塔了？也不告诉我。”  
黑色猎人关上门面对猎人，他没提被爆头的事，也没提那把手炮，他的声音听起来也不像在生气，只是普通的询问，甚至略带哀怨，用像是猎人自己跑没影了他找不到的那种语气，似乎他们的关系很亲密一样。  
他们当然不亲密。猎人回应得很慢，他只是说想回来看看，也没刻意掩饰什么，他的理由充分，黑色猎人不能否认这一点。  
“可你没有告诉我。”黑色猎人上前一步，和猎人鞋尖顶着鞋尖，  
“你不是也找来了吗？”太近了。猎人一边想一边往后退，这间屋子跟他们第二次见面的洞一样狭小，猎人被挤在墙上，身体组件和护甲碰撞发出些声响。  
“很挤，猎人。”猎人仰着头但没有反抗，有时候真情实感的表达会比抗拒更加有效。这只是针对黑色猎人。  
黑色猎人压着他没什么反应，他低着头支在墙面上，覆面和猎人挨在一起。  
“…猎人？”猎人疑惑。  
“我刚才看到那个猎人了。”黑色猎人抬起头再次面对他，“那个穿至高绘图师的。”  
“什么？我不认识他。”  
“好像是叫——”  
“等一下，我不知道他叫什么，我只是刚好撞见。”  
“但你也不知道我叫什么。”  
猎人沉默了一下，他确实不知道，他从开始打听他到现在解除了这么多次，他从来没问过黑色猎人的名字，这不是什么重要的事，反正不管他去哪儿都能跟黑色猎人碰面，他们见面的大部分时间也都只是在做爱。  
“所以你今天也是来找我上床的？”  
猎人直白地切换到“正事”，黑色猎人点头，并退后两步解开了猎人的裤子。  
“是要上床，这是约定。”  
狗屎约定。猎人暗骂。他熟练地脱下裤子转过身去，双手支着墙把屁股撅起来，组件打开了一个小口，邀请似的一边收缩一边开始渗出黏滑的生物液。  
黑色猎人拍了拍他屁股上模拟出来的肌肉组件，扶着他的腰将自己的组件挤进去，他总是这样直接切入正题，等也不等就开始搅动，生物液在里面发出“咕呲”的水声，随着黑色猎人的进出被一点点带出来。  
“等一下。”猎人发现了不对，这跟之前的组件不一样，他看不到黑色猎人加装了什么，只能从触感上判断出来是一串突起。黑色猎人的仿阴茎组件此刻一节连着一节的感觉特别明显，每次插入的时候都像塞了一串什么东西进去，但又圆润，没有丝毫的不适。  
“一些新的产品。”黑色猎人很高兴猎人对他的熟悉，他加重了力道，小房间里很快便被抽插的声音挤满，猎人抵着墙壁把发声组件里的声音咽回去，可他的屁股里的水声不断，一直顺着大腿的纹路流到靴子上，也弄湿了黑色猎人的裤子。  
——这可比之前爽，虽然一半是来自新奇，但猎人不得不承认。  
黑色猎人按住猎人扶着墙的手臂，上身整个贴在猎人的背上小幅度顶动。这个姿势让猎人吃得更深，节的形状将柔软的组件撑得微微变形，也堵住那些水让它们积在里面流不出来。  
猎人终于出了点儿声，很低很克制，也很色情。  
“你好像很喜欢。”黑色猎人听着猎人的反应在他脸边笑起来，他喜欢猎人的沉默，也喜欢猎人现在忍着却还是叫出来的声音，这让他高兴，也让他决定给猎人更多的奖励。  
乖孩子都会获得奖励。乖孩子犯的错也不会被计较。黑色猎人把猎人翻过来，驾着猎人大腿把他抱在怀里，猎人的后背抵着墙，重量让他自己往黑色猎人的组件上坐下去，加上黑色猎人向上迎合的动作，没几下便颤抖着高潮，几乎扶不住要歪下去。  
“还没结束呢。”黑色猎人动作不停，只是这样还不够，至少对他来说是这样的。  
“你或许可以再杀我一次。”黑色猎人把猎人完全搂在怀里悬空着，他保持着手臂角度捞出猎人别在腰侧的手炮，用枪口戳了几下他的屁股，示意猎人把它接过去。  
“我不介意你这么做，虽然可能…”黑色猎人把猎人搂紧防止他掉下去，捡枪的动作让黑色猎人的组件在屁股里一阵摩擦，“虽然可能你现在不能。”  
他当然不能，他高潮的余韵都没过去，握枪的手都是抖的，更何况这是在高塔。  
“我们可以下次，如果你想的话。”黑色猎人拍了拍他后背，他们的时间还很长。

-


End file.
